


Admiration from Afar

by SifaShep



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 5 minute fic, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Orzammar, POV Alistair, Warden Alistair, dwarf noble, first Dragon Age drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a response to a five-minute writing meme from vorchagirl.  </p><p>Rules: you got 5 minutes to write. Don’t edit, just write and post. We’re working on the honor system here; time yourself. So this is it.</p><p>My first Dragon Age drabble. Set during and after the Wardens visit Orzammar. Sareda Aeducan has the Noble Dwarf Warrior background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration from Afar

He couldn’t help but be in complete awe of her. Here they were in Orzammar, her home, but her home no longer. Sareda no longer claimed the title of Lady Aeducan, but everyone knew who she was. He winced every time one of her own people called her “Exile”. That was how the dwarves saw her, and nothing more, even if it hadn’t been her fault.

He watched as she fought enemy after enemy in the Proving. Sareda defeated all of them handily. She might not be Lady Aeducan anymore, but she did know the rules of political chess. Instead of asking Wynne, Leilana,and himself to join her in the last fight, she chose the two Harrowmont warriors. The same two that had nearly resigned thanks to her brother’s scheming.

That was popular with the crowd. She sided with Harrowmont and succeeded.

She was the complete opposite of himself. A noble stripped of her title, someone who was clearly meant to rule, who should have ruled.

He was a man who didn’t want the title of king, didn’t believe he had the skills or the talent, who was being forced to consider ruling anyway.

The Maker had a sense of humor. And she was a  _dwarf_  to boot. A beautiful, strong-willed woman  _half_   _his size._

Alistair sighed as he watched Sareda laugh with Oghren and Wynne around the campfire.  _I am such a fool, Maker help me._


End file.
